El cuervo Escarlata
by Sario K
Summary: Vincent Valentine es un ser atormentado por un sentimiento de culpabilidad, hace 30 años le rompieron el corazón, pero en esta ocasión el destino está dispuesto a perdonarlo, será él también capaz de perdonarse así mismo? Vincent "Re-editado"


Sin descanso.

Una gran tormenta azotaba una gran zona boscosa, en muchos de los rincones de ese bosque varias piezas de al parecer un laboratorio ya destruido hace años se mostraban oxidados como un tétrico paraje en donde se sostenía aun parte del edificio la cual parecía que fue vuelta a usarcé.

- La zona ya esta acordonada, no hay movimiento.  
- Todos fueron evacuados?  
- Sí, todo el personal ha sido evacuado y aislado para interrogación.  
- Dirás el poco personal.  
- Algo es algo.

Un rayo estremece el lugar, aquel acceso a la parte alta del laboratorio dejaba a la intemperie las escaleras en donde se encontraban empapándose por la tormenta, un soldado miraba el lugar con ya diminutas llamas y su vista se dirigía al pasillo donde un hombre sentado se encontraba mirando a la nada completamente empapado.

- Que haremos con él?  
- No lo sé, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia.  
- No era de su incumbencia pero aún así ayudo a llegar a nuestros hombres a la parte alta.  
- No lo se hazte cargo.

La chica con aspecto serio comienza a bajar las escaleras cuando el sonido de un radio se escucha a lo que su compañero contesta.

- Sanders. Entiendo. Voy para allá.

Este da un pesado suspiro mirando a su compañera quien se había detenido en medio de la escalera.

- El general quiere que le ayude con los detenidos.  
- Y eso quiere decir……..  
- Que ese tipo es asunto tuyo.

Sin decir más y con una sonrisa burlona baja las escaleras pasando de largo a aquel personaje de cabellos oscuros y capa rojiza.

- Tenías razón en decir que no era un buen día para ti…Lucy. Aun que he de decirte que……..

Este la mira de pies a cabeza.

- Luces muy bien en ese atuendo marfil.

Riéndose este abre la puerta metálica desapareciendo, la chica mira su atuendo mojado, una gabardina, blusa y pantalón de vestir en color marfil completamente mojados y qué decir de sus estupendas botas Gucci. Negando con la cabeza deja caer sus brazos con molestia bajando los últimos escalones hasta el chico.

- Vamos, este no es lugar para ti.

Los ojos rojos del chico miran a la mujer quien intentaba levantarlo, pero este ya casi al incorporarse se dobla de dolor, volviéndolo a acomodar en el piso metálico la chica aparta con cuidado su gabardina oscultandolo.

- Tienes las costillas rotas.

El hombre no respondió simplemente miraba hacia al frente.

- Vamos la enfermería de este lugar no esta tan lejos.  
- No es necesario, no estoy dispuesto a ir a ese lugar.

La chica molesta mira al hombre de pálido aspecto enchuecando su boca levemente.

- No tengo por qué aguantarte, así que levántate.

Molesto este mira a la joven y ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo y caminan alejándose del edificio.

- Ya que te gusta sufrir iremos a la enfermería del ejército.

Con trabajos aquel hombre caminaba junto a la mujer quien con trabajos lo sostenía, pareciera que el camino era bastante largo y mas por el silencio que hubo entre los dos, al llegar a la tienda especialmente puesta para servicios médicos la chica deja al joven en una camilla donde un leve quejido se escucha.

- No debiste venir aquí.

Con gesto algo molesto se quitaba la gabardina y sacaba múltiples cosas de un estante.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, de por si estaba tras el rastro de Hojo desde hace mucho tiempo.

El chico hablaba en voz suave y tranquila y no apartaba la mirada del improvisado techo, cosa que hacia rabiar a la chica frente a él quien comenzaba a quitarle de su ropa.

- Así que, eres……….Vincent……….Valentine.  
- Si.  
- Mi hermana trabajo con tu padre.

Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar, Vincent simplemente seguía con la vista puesta en el techo, Lucy simplemente curaba las heridas del chico y esta incorpora lentamente a Vincent para vendarlo.

- Quiero……………….

El rostro de la chica mira al joven quien desde que empezó a curarlo permaneció callado.

- Te protegeré.

Como si fuese un susurro del viento Vincent le contestaba a la chica quien ni siquiera se inmuto terminando de vendarlo.

- Debe descansar por varios días.

Molesta quita los guantes de sus manos comenzándolos a tirar en un bote cercano preparándose para salir.

- Estas molesta y tienes razón para hacerlo.

Con fastidio voltea hacia Vincent quien ya se estaba colocando su capa roja la cual tapaba parte de su rostro.

- Que si tengo? Desde que tengo uso de memoria todos me han martirizado con la muerte de mi hermana a quien nunca conocí y aunándole a este legado tengo su vivo rostro, todos me confunden con ella y no me digas que tú no eres la excepción.

Vincent se sintió acorralado, se había enterado de un nuevo escondite y laboratorio de Hojo y este sin dudarlo vino a cobrar venganza, por él y sobre todo por Lucrecia, al llegar a las instalaciones la guerra ya había empezado, el ejercito ya había tomado la delantera pero el llego antes a la parte alta de la torre, donde le pareció ver a Hojo, pero después de disparar el ya no se encontraba, la movilización no se hiso esperar al escuchar el estallido y el solo hecho de bajar fue un infierno, la seguridad de Hojo ya había tomado la delantera y en uno de los laboratorios cercanos una chica se encontraba utilizando una de las máquinas robando la información, un nuevo estallido se hiso presente haciendo alertar a la mujer dentro del lugar esa chica era igual a ella, a Lucrecia, de la huida al primer piso la revelación se hiso presente, Vincent conocía a la hermana más pequeña de Lucrecia Crescent. Al escuchar el reproche de la joven y al ver claramente que durante todos estos años fue bombardeada con la historia de Lucrecia se sintió más que una sombra de su hermana mayor.  
Vincent vio que ella ya no escucharía mas ya que inmediatamente después ella volvió a tomar camino hacia la salida pero él la sostuvo de su brazo.

- Si no lo has notado desde que empezamos a bajar por ese infierno de laboratorio fue precisamente para aclamar venganza por Lucrecia, por la infamia que le hicieron y al no poder hacer más para detener las intenciones de Hojo.  
- Tu intentaste detener a Hojo?.  
- Si, hace muchos años, ese maldito me las debe.

Seriamente Lucy veía a Vincent quien se mostraba bastante molesto y este no soltaba el brazo de ella.

- Valla ya se entienden.  
- Sanders!  
- Está bien princesa.

Burlonamente pasa de largo cuando se topa con la mirada de Vincent quien le miraba con ojos de pocos amigos.

- Mmmmh er… bueno voy a sentarme un poco, el interrogatorio me dejo cansado.  
- Pensé que ya habían terminado.  
- Y casi lo hacemos así que nos tendremos que quedar más tiempo.  
- Grandioso!  
- Oye por qué no te quedas en casa del vampiro, se que son ya de la familia.  
- Muérete Sanders.

Sanders no evita reírse de la situación mientras ve a su compañera salir y detrás de ella Vincent.

- Donde piensas quedarte.  
- En casa, no pienso quedarme más tiempo en este lugar.  
- Cuidado!!!  
- Va a estallar!!!!

Un nuevo estallido cercano a donde se encontraban hacen que la tierra se agite y barios arboles cayeran, los ojos de la chica veían en cámara lenta los distintos colores de la explosión para después ver simplemente oscuridad.

Continuara……………………….

Bien es de humanos errarse y yo la regué en poner los capítulos muy rápido así que en esta ocasión los hare lentos, o algo así, cambie la historia y esta espero yo la mejorare espero les guste.

Quiero explicar los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics y una es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que más tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero sé que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quién falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
